Home For The Holidays
by SquirlK
Summary: This is the long awaited epilogue to As I Will Be. If you haven't read that, you might be lost. This is a completely fluffy oneshot. What's it about? Just what the title says, they're all home for Christmas.


Home For The Holidays

Disclaimer: Unless someone will give me Spike for Christmas, I own none of them.

Summary: Holiday epilogue to 'As I Will Be'. Warning: this is pure fluff.

Reviews: Yes please. Been too long since I had a nice fat inbox full of reviews. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Here it is, a year later and I'm just now getting the epilogue for 'As I Will Be' done. It began as just a plain old epilogue but I didn't like it and couldn't get into finishing it. My wonderful buddy WayWard Childe suggested I turn it into a Christmas fic and there you go. Thanks to him for that and his help in the wording of Spike's threat. A pint of o-neg, some eggnog and a fistful of cookies for you, Partner!

For those of you wondering, yes, I'm working on 'Resurrected' and then I will be posting a new chapter of 'The Demon Within'. You guys know I never leave a story unfinished. Now that a glitch on the FanFiction site has been fixed I can update!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy jumped as a pair of hands settled gently on either side of her slim waist. Leaning backwards against the hard male chest she heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, Spike, I knew you'd come back to me." She crooned.

A male growl sounded in her ear. "I am sooo not Captain Peroxide. I think I should go, come back and try this again." Warm lips caressed her earlobe.

She spun swiftly in the warm muscular arms. "Xander, I knew it was you. Spike doesn't have a heartbeat." Kissing him quickly in apology for teasing him, she slid her arms around his waist.

"So, how's dinner coming? I don't hear the smoke alarm yet." The brunette smiled to take the sting out of his words and placed a loving kiss on her willing lips. She pouted as he pulled away.

"I've gotten better. I only set if off once last week." She whined.

He laughed at her. "You only cooked once last week." Xander reminded her.

"You weren't supposed to count." Buffy sulked. Changing the subject, she slid her hands up to surround his neck. "Have you heard from the wizard? When are they getting here?"

Xander chuckled. "They had to wait for Willow and Tara. Willow was wigging out about her first long distance teleport on her own. All the other times she's done it, it was someone else providing the magic. Spike had to promise to stick with them so she landed in the right place." He lifted a lid from the pot simmering on the stove and sniffed.

"Wow, this smells good. Where's Dawnie?" He asked.

"Upstairs, changing her clothes. Again. I don't know why she's so nervous." Buffy released him and picked up a spoon to stir the pot's contents.

Xander walked over to the refrigerator and selected a soda. "Maybe because she has a boyfriend coming and she's scared of what Spike is going to say?" He popped the top and took a long drink.

The Slayer snickered. "That would do it. He's so overprotective, I'll be surprised if she gets married before she's thirty." She sobered. "At least she has a father figure in her life."

Xander nodded his dark head. "Not exactly what I would have envisioned as a father figure, but damned if he doesn't fill the bill. That summer you were gone; he was the final say in everything. She wouldn't even mind Giles, only Spike."

Buffy's eyes darkened as she remembered all the trouble they had gone through following her death and resurrection. He put a finger under her chin and raised her face to his.

"Hey, it's over. Every thing is okay. Dawn is well adjusted and happy. We're happy. Willow and Tara are coming home to stay. Spike and Fred are coming back. The whole family will be here for Christmas." He kissed her and let her go. Turning her around, he gave her a little shove toward the kitchen door. "Now go. Make with the primpage so you can dazzle them when they get here."

Xander picked up the soda can from the table he'd set it on. He opened the oven to check on the turkey he'd prepared before going out for some last minute shopping. All Buffy had to do was to baste it from time to time. She'd actually been able to get it right this time. Maybe there was hope she'd eventually learn how to cook. He shook his head. She had other talents, cooking was not what he considered a necessary skill. He could cook, he just never let any one else know it.

He turned all the burners on the stove down to simmer so everything would stay hot but not cook any further. He made sure the rolls were ready to pop in as soon as he removed the turkey and slid the sweet potatoes onto the rack squeezed into the top of the oven. Satisfied that dinner was well on the way, he moved into the living room to watch television. He found his attention wandering back over the events of the past year. He gazed sightlessly at the gaily lit Christmas tree by the fireplace while he mused.

It was hard to believe that Spike, Fred, Willow and Tara had been gone for nine months, far longer than originally planned. Spike had returned to the coven to complete his studies and ensure complete control of his limitless power. Fred had gone with him and enrolled in classes at Oxford, she'd found that they offered classes on metaphysical sciences and quantum physics. She'd been ecstatic. The male Scooby shook his head with a smile. Who would have thought that Spike was a closet intellectual? He'd hooked up with a physicist. It boggled the mind. And - Xander was still in shock over this one - Spike not only _read_ but also enjoyed **_and_** understood Shakespeare.

Willow and Tara had also gone to the coven to study magic. Willow had gotten dangerously close to losing control over her powers and, because of it, losing Tara. The high priestess was confident that Willow now had sufficient control of her magic. She had recommended that the couple return for a couple of weeks two or three times a year, just to hone their power and maintain their control. Spike had controlled his power for more than a century. The high priestess had been amazed that he'd banished the unlimited well of power to the point that he'd forgotten he had it.

With so many of their group gone to England, Giles had elected to stay in Sunnydale and reopen the Magic Box. He hadn't felt it fair to leave guarding the hell mouth to just the Slayer and Xander. They'd coped remarkably well. He was making a healthy living in the shop. Anya had quit being a vengeance demon again and returned to work for Giles. D'Hoffryn hadn't been very happy over her decision but the big blue demon had not wanted to anger Spike. The vampire had proven that he would have no problem kicking the supreme vengeance demon's ass into whatever dimension they could find.

Spike had been one messed up vampire there for a while but Fred had managed to drag him back from the brink. They had saved each other and had found love. Now he was once more a master vampire to be feared. Well, Xander conceded, those that didn't _know_ him feared him. The Watcher's Council still had no idea that the blond menace was a wizard and the family had agreed it was for the best.

Xander smiled as he thought of the group he included under the term '_family'_. It consisted of Buffy and Dawn, Giles and Anya, now there was an unlikely couple, Willow and Tara, Spike and Fred. The smile grew into a snicker as the list grew in his mind, Angel and Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Lorne. At last report, Wesley had been dating a college librarian who had discovered Angel's true nature when he saved her from getting bitten. Gunn was still unattached but seemed to be spending a lot of time with a girl from his old neighborhood. No one knew what Lorne was doing with his free time. His nightclub, Caritas, seemed to occupy most of his time, but he was part of the family all the same. Xander had long ago gotten over his unease with the peaceful green demon. The LA branch of the family had frequently visited to help him and the Slayer watch over the hell mouth.

The doorbell interrupted Xander's reminiscing. He got up to answer and found Dawn's boyfriend hovering nervously on the front porch. Xander motioned the young man in with a smirk. He and Buffy already knew Kevin fairly well and now the young man had been invited to meet the rest of the family. Kevin had been another potential victim. Buffy had rescued him from a group of vampires one night while Dawn had been patrolling with her. The teens had been dating since that night four months ago. The fact that they'd met him under those circumstances made it easy to invite him for Christmas Eve dinner. Xander could see that he was nervous about meeting Spike. Giles had been bad enough. The former Watcher had almost gone 'Ripper' on the teenagers when he'd walked out onto the front porch and caught them kissing. The imagery of the threats on Kevin's life had left the young man wary of Giles for a long time.

Giles and Anya came up the sidewalk just as Xander was about to close the door, so he held it open for them. He shook the Watchers hand and kissed Anya on the cheek. They had made their peace shortly after Anya had returned. He accepted the stack of packages while Giles nodded to Kevin. Anya sat down on the sofa, her attention on the huge pile of gifts that had been appearing under the tree for several days.

"Are the others here yet?" Giles asked looking around.

Xander shook his head. "Spike had to wait until Willow was done wigging out. They should be here any minute."

"Why was Willow wigging out?" The older man wanted to know.

The male Scooby smiled as he placed the gifts under the tree. "She's nervous over her first solo long-distance teleport. Spike keeps telling her to relax but she just keeps freaking. I think Spike is ready to do it for her but he shouldn't. You'd think that by now she'd trust her power." Xander stated confidently as he opened his link with Spike to check on their progress.

'Hey, Harris. Welcome to my head.' Spike acknowledged Xander's link.

'Thanks. What's taking so long? Dinner's going to be overcooked and Kevin's about to die of nerves.' Xander snickered.

'Sending Fred on ahead. She should show up next to you about… now.' Spike said as Fred appeared next to Xander. He steadied her as she wobbled.

She smiled up at him. "Hi. Thanks." She sat down on the sofa next to Anya. Not one to carry a grudge, she'd forgiven the former vengeance demon months ago. "Merry Christmas, Anya."

Xander grinned at the slender brunette. "You're welcome." Going back to Spike. 'One down, who's next?'

'Tara's leaving now.' Spike sent. Sure enough, Tara appeared in the same place as Fred. She staggered slightly and Xander grasped her elbow to balance her.

"Easy now." Xander grinned. "Merry Christmas, Tara."

The blonde witch smiled at everyone already there. "Happy Holidays, everyone." She murmured shyly.

Dawn clattered down the stairs. She'd gotten into the holiday spirit by wearing a green sweater and a red Santa hat. She squealed when she saw that Fred and Tara had already arrived. "Oh my God! I've missed you sooo much!" She hugged them both and went over to greet Kevin who was nearly hidden by the tree and looking rather confused over people just appearing out of nowhere. She kissed his cheek. "How are you holding up?" She asked quietly.

She watched as he gulped. "J—just f—fine." He stuttered.

"It will be fine. Spike's not as bad as they told you. They were just trying to scare you. I told you that before." Dawn scolded with a smile. She really liked this boy with his straight black hair and bright green eyes. He was taller than Xander and leanly built but had developed some muscles after he'd gotten a job working with Xander in construction. They hadn't convinced him to go patrolling but Xander and Buffy had made sure he knew how to defend himself if needed.

Buffy skipped down the stairs and hugged Tara and Fred enthusiastically. "Hi! Merry Christmas! Where are the other halves?" She glanced at Xander as she asked the question. He shrugged but then winced when Spike's exasperation screamed through the link. '**_Red_**! _Will you just go already_?' Seconds later Willow popped into view.

Xander grinned in relief as his life-long best friend wobbled briefly before she beamed a happy smile. "I did it!" She marveled.

"Of _course_ you did. _Told_ you that you could do it." Spike's annoyed voice sounded though the room before he appeared. Laughter burst out as they all got their first good look at the blond vampire in several months. He was wearing his trademark black jeans, black t-shirt and duster. He was smiling despite his tone of voice and the huge smile on the vampire's face was a delight to see after the heartache of the prior year. Covering his platinum curls was a dark red velvet Santa hat with snowy white fur trim. His bright blue gaze swept the room, pausing on Kevin before landing on Dawn. He flung his arms open wide. "Hey, Bit! Where's my hug?"

On cue, Dawn launched across the room and flung herself into his arms. Her long legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wound around his neck. Happy tears spilled from her crystal blue eyes. With nearly visible effort, Spike reined in his vampiric strength to keep from crushing the precious bundle in his arms. She backed up from his embrace a small distance and placed her forehead on his. Sheer bliss radiated from both faces causing more than one onlooker to swallow a lump in their throat.

After several quiet moments, Spike loosened his grasp and she slid to the floor. Keeping her arm around his waist, she led him to the young man who was beginning to shake in fear. Xander and Buffy had told him stories about Spike and he'd talked Anya into letting him read one of the books on vampire history that the Magic Box had. Kevin tried to control his body and not show the terror that flooded his slender form.

Spike shed his duster and threw it over a nearby chair as he looked at Kevin from head to toe, noting that the teenager was taller than he was. He frowned at tiny bit at that. Kevin noticed the frown and inwardly quailed. "So you're the pup who thinks he's good enough for my Niblet?" The vampire asked sternly.

Kevin steeled himself to meet Spike's eyes. He tried to remember everything that Xander had told him about this formerly vicious killer. He noticed with trepidation that the dark blue was tinged with gold but something else occurred to him. This was a test. Spike was waiting for his answer and suddenly Kevin knew what he needed to say. He licked his lips and stood up straighter. He swallowed and forced himself to continue to hold Spike's gaze. "No, Sir. I think that there isn't anyone who you believe would be good enough for Dawn. But with your permission, I'd like to try to be."

Spike stared at the boy for long, tense minutes. Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath while they waited to see what he would say. Xander smirked; his link with Spike was still open. 'Well, Bleach. Told you he was a smart one.'

'You did at that, Whelp. Should I let him off the hook now or make him sweat some more?' Spike sent back.

Xander snickered mentally. 'Aw, let him off the hook. Giles already shortened his lifespan by several years.'

Kevin forced himself not to fidget while he waited for Spike to say something. He watched as the vampire took a deep unnecessary breath.

Spike sent one more long look up and down Kevin's tense body. "Good answer, kid." Spike then leaned toward Kevin and whispered in his ear. "But if you hurt her. Ripper won't be able to recognize you enough to do what he promised." Kevin gulped and nodded vigorously.

Spike smiled and Dawn released the breath she'd been holding. She smacked the vampire soundly on the arm. "I told you not to threaten him!" She hissed.

Spike rubbed his wounded bicep ruefully. "Now, what fun would that have been?" He asked with a smirk. Fred glided silently up behind Spike. She grinned and winked Kevin before she hooked a finger into the back belt loop of Spike's jeans. She tugged her mate backwards and away from Dawn and Kevin.

"Spike? Are you breaking your promise already?" She asked sternly.

"Nope. Promised not to kill him, never promised not to threaten him." Spike protested, eliciting laughter from the onlookers.

Fred gazed back kindly at Kevin. "Pay no attention to this one." She looped her arm through Spike's and led him away to talk to Buffy and Xander.

He gazed back over his shoulder with a pout. "But, Luv, I wasn't done."

"Yes, you were." Dawn called from her position snuggled up to her boyfriend. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to really kiss him but didn't want the overprotective men in the house to get all fatherly on them so she decided to wait until they had more privacy. "I told you there was nothing to be afraid of." She murmured.

Kevin blinked down at his girlfriend in disbelief. "Did you _hear_ what he said?"

"Yeah, it was nothing. I've had worse threats toward me. He told me once he was gonna rip my head off one-handed and drink from my brain stem. His threats are his way of showing that he cares. You know, vampire – violence. It's just what they do. Spike's different. He would have just ignored you if he decided he didn't like you. And I'm babbling, huh?" Dawn peeked sheepishly up at him.

He smiled in relief. "Yeah, kinda." He told her.

Xander and Buffy grinned as Spike and Fred made their way over. "Slayer." Spike nodded.

Buffy moved over and slid her arms around his waist. "Is that the best you can do?" She asked with a sparkle in her green eyes. She reached up and kissed his cheek fondly. Spike's arms contracted in an automatic hug before returning the kiss with one on her nose.

Releasing her, he held out his hand for Xander to shake, not really surprised when the other man pulled him into a hug. It was becoming a regular thing between the two. Spike bore the hugs with amused forbearance knowing that Xander was only doing it to annoy him. Backing away as soon as feasible, he placed Fred in front of him. "Anyone heard from the Poof?" He asked as he pulled her snugly against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Giles wandered over from the dining room with a cup of eggnog in his hand. "Yes, he called a couple of hours ago and said they were leaving then. They should be here any minute." He said.

Xander nodded. "Well, if we're gonna eat, we need to get in gear or my turkey is gonna be overdone." He gazed around the room. "Anya? Will you play bartender? And no alcohol for the two underage, okay?"

"Oh, _man_!" Dawn's lament made the grown ups laugh.

It wasn't long before dinner was on the table and everyone was moving into the dining room laughing and chatting easily. The doorbell sounded just as they all were sitting down to enjoy the delicious smelling feast.

Kevin hung back as Dawn rushed to open the door to the LA branch of the family. The feeling of having fallen into an alternate dimension was increasing with each passing day that he knew Dawn and her family. Occasionally he wondered how different his life would have been if he'd decided to go to UCLA instead of UC Sunnydale. As a freshman from a small town on the other side of the country, he'd thought the smaller campus at Sunnydale would have been less of a culture shock. It had been a tense few weeks immediately following his run in with the vampires while he tried to convince Buffy and Xander that he really liked Dawn a lot and wanted to date her. The fact that he was nearly three years older than Dawn had not in his favor until Dawn pulled what she'd called 'the vampire card', reminding her sister how much older her previous boyfriends had been. A small smile crossed his handsome face as he remembered Buffy's expression. She'd lost the argument and it had rankled.

He watched quietly while Dawn greeted the older vampire – and Kevin still couldn't believe he was celebrating Christmas with vampires – with a hug. Others that Kevin had already met filed in after the large dark bloodsucker. He liked Cordelia with her bright smile and warm heart. Wesley followed the Seer in the door. Dawn hadn't been certain the former Watcher would show up. She'd thought maybe he'd spend the holiday with the librarian he was seeing. Lorne was the last one in the door, surprising Kevin as he'd expected Gunn to come with them. The former vampire hunter had spent several weekends in Sunnydale helping Xander and Buffy keep a lid on the demonic activity. Dawn had mentioned that Gunn was spending a lot of time with Anne, who ran a shelter in downtown Los Angeles. Maybe it was a busy time at the shelter and he'd stayed in the city to help out. Kevin was startled out of his musing when Lorne appeared in his line of sight.

"And how is Dawnie's main cupcake?" The Pylean asked sweetly.

Kevin blinked. He was still a little uncomfortable talking to the huge green demon. He'd been assured over and over that Lorne was quite harmless but a tiny part of him refused to let go of the wariness. "I'm… um… fine… sir." He stammered.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Lorne asked almost as if he were hurt by the idea.

The teenager looked up into the sad red eyes of the demon in front of him and realized that he really _didn't_ have anything to fear. From any of them. He gave a big relieved smile. "No, sir. Not any more."

Lorne grinned as he looped his arm though Kevin's to lead him into the dining room. "Don't call me sir. My name is Lorne and I think we're gonna be great friends. I don't think I've ever asked you before. Tell me, do you sing?"

**Later…**

Dinner was finished with compliments to both chefs and everyone was scattered haphazardly around the living room. Spike had handled the cleanup with a glance, earning Buffy's eternal gratitude. A desultory debate about opening gifts had been going on but no one could summon the energy to actually get up and distribute them. Dawn shivered and Kevin tightened his arms around her. They were sitting on the floor next to a chair that held Spike and Fred. Most of the couples were sharing their seats as there wasn't enough room for everyone to have a chair of their own.

"Are you cold?" Kevin asked his girl quietly. She nodded with another shiver.

Cordelia also gave in to a chill from her position tucked under Angel's arm. "It's colder than normal out there tonight. I noticed it when we arrived. Spike? Are you messing with the weather again?"

The blond vampire looked up from his murmured conversation with his mate. "No, Pet. I'd thought about making it snow but hadn't actually done anything about it." He answered. "Yet." He smirked.

Anya glared at him. "Can you start a fire? I'm freezing." She huddled closer to Giles.

"Your wish is my command." Spike nodded as flames roared to life in the fireplace. "Well, not really but there's your fire."

Fred elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice." He kissed her soundly in answer.

"Darlin, I'm always _nice_." He purred.

Wesley got up from his spot on the floor in front of the couch and moved curiously over to the window. He pulled back the drapes. The soft glow from the Christmas lights strung around the window frame highlighted the large white flakes that were drifting slowly down from the leaden sky. "It's snowing." He told the group quietly. "I didn't think it did that here."

Angel detached himself from Cordy and stood up to join his friend at the window. "It doesn't usually. The only other time that I know of was mystical in nature." He glanced backwards at Buffy, remembering the time the First Evil had tried to drive him to suicide only to be thwarted by a snowstorm that had blanked out the sun for the entire Christmas Day. She smiled softly at him, happy for the memories, but snuggling further into Xander's arms.

Dawn jumped up out of Kevin's embrace and headed for the door. "I'm going out to watch. This doesn't happen enough and I'm gonna enjoy every minute." She announced, pulling a coat out of the closet. Her boyfriend obediently got up and followed her. She left the front door open, knowing that the others would follow eventually. They trickled out one and two at a time to stand on the porch watching the snow fall gently to the ground. It was beginning to accumulate and the blinking lights decorating the house sent colors dancing across the white expanse.

Spike held back as the others made their way outside. Fred glanced back at him as she paused by the door. He opened his link. 'I'm fine, Luv. I'll be there in a minute. I love you.' He assured her.

'I love you.' She sent back with a smile. She joined the others gathered around the stone walls of the porch.

The blond vampire stood unnoticed in the open doorway and gazed thoughtfully at the group that made up his family. Xander stood with Buffy in his arms, her back to his chest, as they watched the snow. Angel and Cordy were hand in hand close to the Scooby and the Slayer. Willow and Tara, who'd been silent for far too long, stood snuggling on the other side of the porch. Nearby, Anya had made Giles put his arms around her to keep her warm while she scowled at the freezing snow. Spike smiled, he knew Anya hated cold weather. He watched Dawn as she stood in the center of the front yard with her arms extended and her head tilted back. Kevin watched over her from a short distance away, love in his bright green eyes. Spike knew that his Little Bit had found a good one there. The young man had impressed him with his insightful answer in spite of his obvious terror. Wesley had the expression of a man just itching to crack open a book and investigate the unusual weather. Lorne, Spike smiled as he gazed at the friendly Pylean, was occupying the swing off to the side and was watching Spike watch the others. The blond quirked his scarred eyebrow at the demon in acknowledgement.

Spike gave a short mental review of the events of the past year. He'd been in a relationship with Buffy that had nearly destroyed him. He'd escaped to England only to suffer the first of several breakdowns. Finding Fred and falling in love with her had saved his sanity and his existence. His sapphire gaze swept the porch to home in on his mate. Love for her threatened to swamp him, a feeling he'd swiftly gotten used to. He sighed as he moved over to wrap his arms around his love, pulling her close to his chest and nuzzling into her neck. The contentment he'd been feeling since he'd transported back finally had a name. He was _home_.

_**Finis**_


End file.
